opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Paper Paper Fruit
Paper Paper Feats. PAPER CONSTUCTIONS Prerequisite: '''Paper Paper Fruit '''Benefit: '''Marshall may forge a variety of things from paper. These paper constructions have 10 DR and half their weight in HP unless otherwise stated. '''PAPER CLOTHES Prerequisite: '''Paper Paper Fruit '''Benefit: '''Most of Marshall's clothes are now made out of paper with an outer coating of vivre paper that makes the clothes somewhat resistant to water and fire, such that they may be worn in the rain or near fire without concern. This paper outfit allows him to change his clothes form and function at will. Switching forms is a swift action. Some attacks may cause significant damage to the outfit itself. Fire and Water based attacks directed at the outfit do 1.5x damage. If the outfit is destroyed he may reforge it from 100lbs of paper as a full round action. '''PASSIVE CAMOUFLAGE [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Paper Clothes '''Benefit: As a standard action, Marshall activates passive camouflage, he subconsciously alters the color of his paper outfit to better match his surroundings. Grants his Wis Mod bonus to hide checks but takes a -2 to intelligence to represent the mental strain. ACTIVE CAMOUFLAGE [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Paper Clothes '''Benefit: '''Marshall consciously alters the color and luminosity of his clothes to match his surroundings, he may at the cost of one standard action per round make hide checks without proper cover. '''PRACTICAL PROSE [ OUTFIT ] Prerequisite: '''Paper Clothes '''Benefit: '''Marshall's normal street clothes. Provides no detriment or bonuses. '''Special: '''He can change this outfit into various uniforms and disguises as a swift action. '''MISSIVE CLOAK [ OUTFIT ] Prerequisite: 'Paper Clothes, Active Camouflage '''Benefit: '''A set of thieves garb and a cloak cut into strips which swirl around him adjusting to the color of the local environment. This mode grants him +5 to dodge, move silently, and hide. '''Special: ' May use the feat “Hunter's Cloak” while in this outfit. '''SNAIL MAIL [ OUTFIT ] Prerequisite: '''Paper Clothes '''Benefit: '''A supernaturally light set of plate mail armor. This outfit grants him a +10 to Armor and a -2 armor check penalty. '''Special: '''Marshall may harden even the joints of his armor allowing him to forgo his defense roll in favor of gaining DR equal to his will score + 5. Damage above this DR is done to the armor first without subtracting the armor's normal DR. '''FAMILIAR FIT [ MISC ] Prerequisites: 'Paper Clothes, Familiars '''Benefit: '''Marshall may now give commands to his clothes, regardless of what outfit he is using. '''Sample Commands: '“Become as my legs and give them strength.”: +5 to jump and balance, +10ft speed. “Protect Me”: +5 to defense.(Snail Mail: Armor migrates, thickening at threatened areas. Missive Cloak: Strips of the cloak grab incoming threats or pull Marshall out of harms way). “Become as my arms and give them strength.”: +6 to strength, that is, add +3 to hit, damage, and all relevant skills. “Grab things.”: + 8 to grapple checks and other consequences. '''CHAIN LETTER PAPER WINGS [ STANCE ] Prerequisites: '''Paper Paper Fruit '''Benefit: '''As a standard action Marshall may use 200 lbs of paper to forge massive wings that can support his weight and allow him to fly at his normal movement speed. The wings have 20 hp and 5 DR each. '''PAPER OF HEAVEN [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Paper Paper Fruit '''Benefit: '''Allows Marshall to form massive extensions of his body that follow his movements. These do not have to extend from the limbs they represent however but must touch the body to be more than 1000 lbs. '''MANTRA RANGE [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Paper Paper Fruit, Observation Haki '''Benefit: '''The paper paper user may now use his active abilities on any paper within the range of his mantra, no longer requiring line of sight. '''MANTRA MAP [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Mantra Range '''Benefit: '''The paper paper user may now project their awareness on to sheets of paper in the form of living maps. Allowing other persons to directly see what he is aware of and to refine his awareness into precise maps. This ability may be used on one paper target at a time and only within his telekinetic range. '''DIRECT CONTROL [ MISC ] Prerequisites: Mantra Map, Familiars Benefit: ''' The paper paper user may now bypass command phrases and control his familiars directly when they are within range of his mantra. When doing so he must enter a trance. He can take no actions instead acting out his turns through the familiar. This ability may also be used to change command phrases in deployed familiars that are within the range of his mantra. '''LARGER FAMILIARS [ MISC ] Prerequisites: 'Mantra Range, Direct Control '''Benefit: ' The paper paper user may now use much larger familiars, the larger the familiar the more investiture it requires. Thus, the general rule is that the larger the familiar the fewer he can maintain, the closer it must be to the user to continue moving, and the more simplistic its commands must be. For familiars between half and double the size of Marshall must be within his mantra range to continue moving and can handle up to two complex but simply phrased commands, such as “Find Friends. Note Path.” Familiars between twice and four times his size must be within 1/2th of his mantra range and can only have only one complex but simply phrased command. Familiars between four and eight times his size must be within 1/4th his mantra range and can only have a single two word command with no complex limits, most commonly ending in words like “Things” or “Here” such as “Grab Things”, “Stand Here”, or in the case of a flying familiar “Circle Here”. Familiars he is touching can be any size as long as they are within his maximum weight limit, such massive familiars must be directly controlled in order to move. The maximum number of familiars Marshall can control is determined by his max telekinetic weight limit in that each active familiar effectively reduces the additional paper he can control by their own weight. '''TELEKINETIC LIMIT [ MISC ] 'Benefit: ' At level 20 Marshall's weight limit is 1000 lbs and double that for paper he is touching. That is, if Marshall is fielding 1000 lbs worth of familiars he will not be able to move any paper at a distance but will still be able to lift 1000 lbs he is touching or build a familiar around himself that weighs 1000 lbs. Marshall's weight limit and touch weight limit increases by 100lbs every level.